


When in Trouble

by harttwin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, but its ok for eggs bc harrys there to save the day, mm drunkness? don't drink too much kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harttwin/pseuds/harttwin
Summary: Eggsy has a bit too much to drink. But it's okay. Roxy knows exactly where to take him.





	When in Trouble

In his defence, he hadn't meant to drink this much. Currently, he doesn’t know just how much ‘this much’ is, but he’s certain that it’s not near as much as he’s used to drink on a regular night out. 

 

He’d be worried, were it not for the fact both he and Roxy watched as the bartender poured each one of their drinks, and well, now that he thinks of it, there  _ is _ those meds he’s been taking ever since he came home from a mission several days ago with a shoulder out of place. 

 

_ That _ would explain it.

  
He’s cut out of his thoughts by Roxy trying to coax him off of the table he’s draped on top of, eyes closed as he tries to will the world around him to stop spinning. 

 

“’M fine, Rox, al'ight?” he tells her, lifting a hand to stop her from fussing over him. “Just got to.. keep me eyes closed for a mo’.” 

  
She sighs loudly and shakes her head, scrambling to get her phone out of her purse, she’s not as graceful about it as she would be in her full state of sobriety but at least she’s not as off of her tits as he is now. “I’m gonna call Merlin,” she murmurs. 

  
He keeps his eyes closed and his face pressed to the cold surface, as he thinks of what a terrible spy he is, barely able to get himself together enough to go home. 

  
“I’m not gonna drop him off at his mum’s like this!” He hears Roxy argue with the phone, a little frown coming over his face. He doesn’t know why she’s making such a big deal out of this, he’s gonna be fine as soon as he’s able to lift his head without feeling like he’ll pass out. 

  
“Alright, yeah. Thanks, Merlin,” she’s saying before she’s on him again. “Come on, Eggs, there’s a cab out for us. I’ll help you, come on,” she urges, her hands on his arm, trying to gently tug him to his feet.  

  
“I got it, ‘s fine,” he assures her and sucks in a deep breath, pushing himself up to his feet. He opens his eyes and zeroes in on the door, making his way over to it. Only his equilibrium doesn’t seem to be working properly because he’s tilting to the side, misstepping in an attempt to get himself upright. 

 

Yep. Definitely not fine. 

 

Roxy’s by his side in a flash, fitting herself under his arm and wrapping her own around his waist. He doesn’t know how she manages it, but she helps his sorry (and very much heavier than hers) arse out of the club. 

 

See, all good, he just needed a bit of help. 

 

Well, maybe not all that good as the moment they step out of the dingy club he feels as if his stomach is curling in on itself and he’s starting to salivate. 

 

Not even the good kind of that, either. 

 

“Rox, I'm gonna,” he can’t finish the sentence, using the hand that isn’t currently clutching onto Roxy for dear life to brace himself against the wall and heaving the contents of his stomach. 

 

Which pretty much means: Vodka. 

  
“Fuck,” he murmurs, wiping his mouth on the cuff of his jacket with a grimace. Fucking gross, but at least now he’ll feel better, he thinks. 

  
He’s wrong, he realizes as he straightens back up. Nothing has stopped spinning, he still feels lowkey sick of his stomach and to boot now his mouth tastes like JB’s left over poop. 

  
“Okay?” Roxy asks him and he can see she’s trying very hard not to grimace herself.   
  


He swallows hard and nods in affirmation. 

 

“Yeah,” he mumbles and squeezes her shoulder as she help him the rest of the way to the waiting cab.

 

  
When he comes through again, Roxy is trying to wiggle her shoulder from under his cheek. He lets an unhappy noise and buries his face in his hands. He just wants to sleep, he knows he’ll be fine once he does. 

  
Roxy comes up again on the other side of the cab, pulling the door open and trying once more to coax him out. That’s when he raises his head and realizes he’s not at his house. 

 

And he’s not at Roxy’s either. 

 

He blinks as he stares at the flowers on each side of the door, wondering how the fuck they ended up at Harry’s house of all places. 

  
He hears then the man’s voice for the first time, murmuring his thanks to the cabbie as he pays for their fare. He blinks again and then Harry’s right there behind Roxy, but he can’t keep his eyes open for long enough to see if he’s disappointed on him or just trying not to laugh at his state. 

  
“Thanks,” he hears Roxy say to Harry. “I didn’t want to just leave him at home like this,” she says quietly as an explanation and steps to the side to allow Harry to take her place in front of Eggsy.

  
“It’s no trouble,” he assures her as he leans down a little to take a look at Eggsy inside the car. “I was up working in the office anyway. Come now, Eggsy,” he says softly as he pulls one of Eggsy’s arms over his shoulders and hauls him out of the cab as if he weighs nothing.

  
“Fuck, Haz, I’m so sorry,” he mumbles miserably once he’s up on his feet, more or less, keeping his eyes closed and pressing his face to Harry's shoulder to ground himself, his hand gripping desperately on the fabric of the man's shirt in an attempt to keep himself in the upright position they've managed to get him into. "I didn't mean to," he goes on. "I'm sorry." 

  
Harry lets out an amused huff, arm wrapped tightly around the boy's middle as he half-carries-half-drags him inside the house, Roxy following suit behind. 

 

"It's quite alright, Eggsy, we'll have a word about your drinking habits once you feel well enough to hold your head up, huh?" he suggests and Eggsy feels like a scolded child. 

  
"I'm fine," he slurs, but his grip on Harry only gets tighter. "Just need to sleep it off. I'll be fine when shit stops spinning around me, yeah?" 

  
Roxy chuckles behind them, but he knows she's not much better because she's been carrying her heels ever since they left the place and he’s never seen her doing that before.

  
"Well, you can sleep when we get upstairs, yes? I'll set the guest bedroom for the two of you." 

  
"Oh no, I'll just be heading home," Roxy cuts him off, smiling apologetically. Of course she’s gonna leave him with Harry when he’s in the state he’s in right now. He huffs against the man’s neck. 

 

"Got an early start tomorrow," she offers an an explanation and he can feel Harry nodding at her. "Sure you can handle him?" she asks looking over them with a slight raise of her eyebrow. 

  
Harry huffs out a chuckle and nods, stopping on his way towards the stairs to look at her. Eggsy doesn't like it much that they're speaking as if he isn't there but he's in no condition to argue at the moment. 

"Yes, I think I've got it under control.”

  
"Alright,” she nods. "Goodnight, Eggs, try not to throw up on Harry's stuff, yes?" she says and when he finally blinks up at her she has a bit of a smirk on her face. 

 

"Thanks," he mumbles weakly. He thinks he's already embarrassed himself enough for a lifetime, no need to go covering Harry’s stuff in vomit. 

 

She smiles at him, way more genuine this time and nods, turning her glance at Harry. "Goodnight, Harry."

  
"To you as well, Roxanne," Harry says and he's already starting to stir them towards the stairs again when he stops and turns to glance at her again. "Oh. Do let me or Merlin know that you've gotten home safely, will you?" he requests and Eggsy thinks it sounds rather soft.  Roxy is probably one of their best agents but it  _ is _ quite a bit late and it's better being safe than sorry. Or so they say, Eggsy wouldn’t know either way right now. 

  
"Will do," she says quietly and next thing Eggsy can hear is the front door closing and Harry's steps on the stairs. He thinks he’s being carried but he’s not sure, wiggling his foot a little until it brushes against a step. Yes, definitely being carried.

  
"Didn't mean to, 'Arry," he goes back to babbling, slurring a bit. He doesn’t know why he goes on trying to explain himself. He tries to write it off as not wanting to seem like a lightweight in front of Harry, but let’s not fool ourselves, yeah? He is quite a bit concerned he’s gone and disappointed him. Again. "Was 'em fucking meds, swear down, told 'em docs they were unnecessary-" 

  
Harry shushes him, squeezing him gently and Eggsy likes to think he can hear the smile in Harry's voice as he says, "Silly boy,” And suddenly he doesn’t feel all that worried about Harry being mad at him anymore.

  
The rest of the way up the stairs and into the guest room is a blur and he's only aware of himself again when he's already laid down in bed, Harry by his feet trying to slip his trainers off of his feet.  

  
"I'm fine, I'll just nap for a little bit," he mumbles, trying to sit up, only to be gently pushed down again by Harry. 

  
"Yes, but certainly not in these," he says, wrinkling his nose as he looks over Eggsy’s chosen outfit. "If they can be called that," he adds quieter under his breath. 

  
Next he slips off his jacket, dropping it on the floor beside the bed. He goes for Eggsy’s shirt next, undoing the few buttons on the front before he slips a hand under his back and lifts him off the bed slightly, just enough to slip the fabric from under him.

"See, there we go. Almost there, yes?" he says encouragingly, his voice soft and warm. 

  
Eggsy smiles at his soft tone, moving his arms in an attempt to help the Harry get the shirt off of him. 

 

He curses himself for being so out of it in that moment, unable to do much but just lay there while Harry undresses him, and he doesn’t even know if his drunken mind will choose to keep this memory intact for him to go over once he’s not as inebriated. 

  
Harry makes quick work of getting him out of his jeans, only having a tad of trouble while tugging it off his ankles, mumbling on about youths and fashion sense. 

  
Eggsy suddenly doesn't hate himself quite so much about the amount of alcohol he has consumed. It’s silly, he can admit it even in the state that he is now, but it feels worth it somehow to land himself under Harry's care. 

  
He's helped under the covers and Harry's sighing quietly as he brushes a hand down the duvet, smoothing it down. "Lay down on your side, dear," he murmurs softly and helps Eggsy turn so he’s facing the nightstand.  "We wouldn't want you choking on your own vomit now, would we?" 

  
Eggsy makes a face but doesn't respond, a content smile coming up on his face as he settles down on his side on the bed and Harry gently tucks him in. 

 

"Call if you need me, yes?" 

 

Eggsy nods slightly in response and Harry seems to be satisfied enough, turning the little light beside the bed on before quietly making his way out of the room. 

 

Eggsy doesn’t hear him anymore, in a state between unconsciousness and drunk-off-his-mind.

  
  


He doesn’t know how long he’s slept when he wakes up again. He knows the world has gone back to it’s axis and he can keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds without feeling like he’ll tilt over. 

 

His mouth tastes like shit, and dry shit at that, and he has an incredible urge to piss. He pushes himself up from the bed, knocking against the bedside table as he does, but still, he’s doing much better than he was earlier in the evening, so he’s counting that as a win. He rubs his eyes and drags himself out of the room, a concentrated frown on his face as he tries to remember just where Harry’s upstairs toilet is. 

 

“Shit!” he hisses as he runs straight into the man himself, blinking so he can take him in. Harry’s got his dressing gown on and slippers on his feet and he tries to remember for a moment what he was wearing when they got there only to come up blank. 

 

He’ll have to ask Roxy. 

 

“Everything alright?” Harry asks, eyes roaming over Eggsy for any sign that something’s wrong. 

Eggsy licks his lips to wet them and nods. “Yeah, ‘m fine, need to piss and some water,” he mumbles, only realising he’s in nothing but his boxers when he feels a shiver running down his body. He moves a hand up to rub his arm and attempts to cover himself a little. 

 

“Fucking cold, too.” 

 

“Ah,” Harry nods and steps to the side to let him in. “Next door to your left. Go back to bed, I’ll get you some water,” he tells him softly and then he’s gone, padding down the stairs. 

 

His head is still pounding as he does his business and tries half arsedly to wash his face, giving up on it altogether when he finds a bit of glitter on his cheek and hair. He’s never gonna be able to wash  _ that _ off anyways. 

 

He makes his way back to the bedroom and is already halfway back into bed when Harry returns. Bottle of water in one hand, a package of crackers and a couple pills in the other. He hands Eggsy the bottle as he settles into bed and sets the meds down on the table beside the bed, holding the crackers in his hand. 

 

“Thought this might do you good,” he says quietly as he hands it over for Eggsy to take. “We should get some food into you but I doubt your stomach would be too accepting of anything more elaborate than that.”

 

Eggsy’s lips tug into a smile as he takes it from Harry with a nod. Half of the water is chugged down at once and he grabs a cracker, chewing on it. 

 

“Thanks, Haz,” he says with his mouth still full, licking his lips to get any crumbs. “You’re a lifesaver, I dunno what I’d do without ya.”

 

Harry chuckles at that and moves to sit on the edge of the bed right beside Eggsy’s feet. “Well, you’d be home, probably, but I doubt your mother would be too happy about your state. Speaking of, you ought to send her a message. Wouldn’t do to have her worrying while you’re perfectly safe here.” 

 

“Shit, yeah,” he breaths and nods, looking around for his clothes for a moment, his eyes landing on his phone lying safely on the table next to the bed. He’d told his mum he’d be out late with Roxy and that she shouldn’t wait up for him, but she’d certainly be worried if she woke up to not find him home. 

 

He grabs his phone and sends her a quick text. The usual ‘I’m safe. I’ll be home in the morning. Love you’ text.

 

Harry takes a cracker himself as he watches him type, way more graceful as he chews on it as Eggsy had been.

 

“Thanks again, guv,” he mumbles and Harry waves him off, wiping a bit of crumbs from the corner of his mouth. “There’s no need to apologize or keep thanking me,” he says serious and Eggsy almost believes him, nodding and tugging the covers up higher over his folded legs. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Harry continues only to get a confused look from Eggsy. “Well, not  _ glad _ as I’d rather not have you in the state you were in earlier. At all. I mean, I’m much more relieved having you here and knowing you are okay than I would be with you somewhere else where I wouldn’t know what was happening to you.” 

 

Eggsy knows he has a silly smile splattered on his face as Harry speaks, and if it gets down to it, he’ll blame it on still being quite a bit drunk, but right now he can’t help it. 

 

Harry doesn’t seem to notice, and goes on trying to explain himself. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m glad Roxy knew to bring you here. I do hope you’ll not make a habit of finding yourself nearing alcohol poisoning again but I’d like you to know you can come here.  _ To me _ . If-- When you ever find yourself in trouble again.” He nods as he finishes speaking, seeming satisfied with his little speech. 

 

He looks up to see Eggsy’s lopsided grin and he narrows his eyes at the boy, not understanding what’s got him smiling like that. “What?” he asks coolly. 

 

Eggsy laughs and shakes his head, poking Harry’s thigh with his toe. “You’re such a big softie, Harry Hart,” he accuses teasingly. 

 

Harry huffs and rolls his eyes, taking grip of Eggsy's socked foot and squeezing his ankle. “Go back to sleep, Eggsy,” he orders, but there’s not heat behind the words and he has a smile on his face as he says it, not making a move to stand up. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy winks and leaves the crackers on the table next to his phone, taking another sip of the water before setting it down as well. He wiggles down on the bed and tugs the covers up to his chin, smiling over at Harry. “‘Night, ‘Arry,” he drawls softly, grin still intact on his face.

 

Harry pats Eggsy’s thigh with a smile and stands up to allow the boy to make himself comfortable under the covers. “Goodnight, dear boy,” he murmurs softly, smiling down at him. 

 

Eggsy let’s his eyes slip closed as Harry leans down to card his fingers through his hair and he doesn't even care anymore if he looks like a fool with how wide he’s smiling at it. He can deal with it when he wakes up, right after he deals with the headache he is sure to wake up to. 

 

For now all he cares is that he’s warm, buzzing from the alcohol that is still in his system and a little bit high on the attention he’s getting from Harry. 

  
He’s never felt this safe and cared for before, but he thinks he’s really starting to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay mmm, this was only meant to be a headcanon but it got wayyy out of hand oops also mm this is probably like my very first fic ever? so like be kind <3


End file.
